


Before vs After

by jujubiest



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Apocawasn't, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: The differences between Aziraphale and Crowley's relationship Before and After the Apocawasn't, as observed by an interested third party.





	Before vs After

**Author's Note:**

> I am LOVING all the fluff and domesticity and affection and smut for Aziraphale x Crowley, but there’s something I haven’t really seen yet that I just want to put out there.

To a hypothetical outside observer, there is no discernible difference between the way Aziraphale and Crowley act Before and After the whole Tadfield affair. Okay, maybe they have lunch together more often. They go on drives sometimes. Occasionally out to Tadfield.

Perhaps the _frequency_ of their interactions and meetings change. But that’s it, as far as anyone keeping a respectful distance and not listening in on their conversations like an overbearing parent can tell.

They don’t touch one another more or less than they used to. They still want their own space from time to time. They still disagree occasionally. Once Crowley even storms off. In another fifty years or so, he probably will again. And just like before, he always comes back.

The differences between them After are mostly internal things. The kinds of things that only an observer who happens to be able to see into the hearts angels–fallen or otherwise–aren’t supposed to have might notice.

Things like Crowley knowing, when he storms off, that he’s coming back. Not in a century. Tomorrow, probably. And knowing that when he does, Aziraphale will be glad to see him.

(Aziraphale has always been glad to see him, of course, but he no longer pretends otherwise, even to himself. Another internal difference.)

There are other little things. Thoughts they allow themselves to think. Emotions they allow themselves to have. Doubts they no longer entertain. But all of that could best be summed up thus: it is the difference between two beings on opposite sides finding their way to one another in spite of it, and two beings who seek each other out because they’re on the same side. Their side.

And it is good.


End file.
